To Follow your Destiny
by Story.Writer.2015
Summary: In the magical world of Chima a new story is about to be told. When peace was about to be brought to Chima, Crooler throws a persuasion plant's roots into the fire, setting off a chain of events that destroyed any chance of peace and exiling Laval. That is where this story begins. (I wish there was more space to write.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Laval in Exile"

Last time in Chima

In the magical world of Chima, peace was on the rise. All the tribes had gathered for peace talks. Alas, it was for nothing, as Crooler threw the roots of the persuasion plant into the fire and trapped our heroes in a fog of destiny. Laval was able to break free of the fog, but in order to free the others from the fog, had to steal an orb of golden Chi. He saved his friends but at what cost? These are the legends of Chima.

* * *

POV: Lagravis

A tired white mane lion races on his royal speedor through the crocodile swamps, with one of the last creatures of Chima he expected to come to his rescue, Skinnet. That stinky skunk came to his rescue, while he was trapped by the crocodiles. While he was captured, he learned that Crooler was the one to start the war, the crocodiles had launched against the Lions. The anger he had felt for her. If he wasn't born in Chima and in chains, he would have ripped her apart right then. Peace be dammed, it was because of her that so much pain had been done. Not only had she started the war, but she revealed that it was her that threw the persuasion plant in the fire, causing Laval's….

"Laval." Lagravis spoke at the mere thought of his son.

The old king couldn't help but feel his age setting in and heaviness in his heart. His son had broken the rules to try and rescue his friends. Cragger in return, called for war on the lions. When his son returned to the city he had to the hardest thing he did as a leader. He had experienced this pain before, when he had to exile his brother, but the pain was so much more now that he had to banish is own son.

* * *

In the court of the lion temple, Lagravis stands on the throne of the lions reading from a scroll. His face in a sad expression, as he must now speak the words he prayed he never had to say.

"Exile, this is your penalty Laval." In his mind he echoes, ' _Must he be punished for saving his friends?'_  
"For stealing an orb of golden Chi you are to be exiled from this tribe and from every other tribe in Chima. Lagravis pulls down the scroll wanting to see if his son would change his mind, plea for mercy so this can be stopped, but knowing how his son claimed that his destiny was to be a great leader and to lead by example, he wouldn't. That thought brings the aging lions face into a sad frown.

"All shall be forbidden to speak to you. You shall be an outcast; do you have anything to say Laval?"

' _Please Laval, please, I can't lose you too, first my brother, then my wife, now you?'_

Laval steps forward, the young prince surrounded by trained armed lion guards, and says with a smirk. "Ah, I guess I shouldn't count on being invited to this year's holiday part hun?"

The king sighs at this, and his temper ignites, ' _Does he not realize what is about to happen?'_  
"Stop joking around Laval, this is serious. No one in Chima will see you or speak to you again. Including me." He chocks out the last of these words.

"I know and I really am sorry, but I have to do this." Laval adamantly replies.  
"Or you can ask us for a pardon. Explain to us how you stole the golden chi to only save your friends." Lagravis pleads with his son.

"I broke the rules, I deserve the punishment."

Slowly the elderly lion walks down the stairs, as the burden of what he must do feels as if the great Mount Cavora was on his shoulders. With one last look at his son, he looks down at the treaty signed and officalized by the pride council.

"You, Laval are forever banished from the tribes of Chima."

With great sadness, father watched son, remove his sword, the armor, and even the royal crown, giving them to his father. As each item was placed into this grasp, each one became a valued treasure. He knows this will be all he has left of his only son, the manifest of love between himself and his wife, and now it must leave him, as his beloved had.

* * *

Those treasures, now he even didn't have them. Rage poured through Lagravis as fast as the falls of Mount Cavora. The objects that were left of his son, now laid in Cragger's possession. The worse part was that sneaky crocodile used them to capture him.

* * *

In his sons, old messy room, Lagravis walked aimlessly around it. After he set down his son's sword and armor on the bed, he looks at the only other occupant in the room. When Laval was younger, he wanted a training dummy to help him practice to be the 'best warrior in all or Chima.' He built it and named it Sir, Punchalot. How his son reminded him of his brother. They would have gotten along so well together.

"Yes, I miss him too Sir Punchalot. More than anything else in the world." As he rests is arm against the dummy; it lets out a squeak. Even the wood seems to be sad that Laval was missing. Looking upon each item in the room, Lagravis's feels despair and loneliness grow in his heart. He was alone, as it appears to be his destiny.

Looking out the window, onto the lands of Chima, he sees a small dust cloud. ' _A rider trying out some tricks. Just like Laval would have done_.' Looking at the dust cloud, he sees it do a donut, and then a jump with the ending being a zooming out of the dust cloud into the forest. A flash of red and gold catches his eye, as the red shows the face of a lion.

"Laval?" He speaks. A feeling of hope rushes to him. ' _Rules be dammed, I'm seeing my son_!'

It was easy to catch up to the other speedor. It was if his son was waiting for him to come so they could talk. How Lagravis wanted this so much, he just speeds after him. He hadn't seen is son's face yet, it was hidden by a blue cloak, but he could already picture his son's face, ready to just talk and be happy.

"Laval!" He shouts trying to get his attention. He was here, can't he see that there is no need to travel any farther. His son must have a reason for not slowing down, but why?

As they passed the outside gate the rider and Lagravis steps off of their speedors. The rider starts to remove his hood

"Laval is that you?" It was like all his birthday's combined. He was to see his son again. A smile like that always graces a fathers muzzle when you see your son for the first time, but what happened next made is heart drop and took away that smile The figure turned around and revealed it was no other that his son's ex-best friend Cragger.

"Guess again." The croc speaks. Lagravis sees that the youngster's eyes are glowing, in all the times he had visited the temple, they'd never glowed. Lagravis shook his head in disbelief at the crocs actions.

"What! What's the meaning of this? How did you get Laval's sword and speedor?" He just left his son's sword in his room, as well as the armor that Cragger was wearing, and he even stole his son's Speedor. What an outrage! There is a reason no one messed with a lion's cub, and this croc was going to see why!

"A little birdy gave them to me." Cragger responds, pointing to behind the ageing king.

On top of the boundary gate of the Lion Kingdom, stands a raven, with a blaster. The raven pulls the trigger, and a net falls on the king, knocking him out.

* * *

Lagratis, was torn. One part of him still hoped for peace, the other wanting the lions to embrace the cruel instincts that they abandoned all those years ago, and tear those scaly reptiles apart and feast on their hearts. Ultimately he knew that the weight of kingship outweighed what his rage and pride told him to do. With resolve he looks to the lion city as he and Skinnet, pass the final line of trees.

' _Those crocs will pay. If they dare come here and attack, like they plan_.' He wasn't going to let a single one of them leave; they will either be corpses or be thrown into the dungeons.

At the gates of the palace, several lions, rush out to meet him.

"Your majesty! Where were you? We feared the worse. What happened?"

Lagravis wondered just how his tribe would survive if he really had disappeared or was captured. In the past he would have trust that Laval would do his best to take his place and make him proud. Now, without him, it was uncertain. ' _Finding another heir can wait, I have to get this settled now_.'

"The crocodiles, captured me." The effect was instantaneous; all the lions present wore dumbfound faces that morphed into ones of anger and rage. Soon the great city of lions was roaring as it had never had before.

"Please, please, calm down everybody."

At the words of the king, the roars started to get softer, until there was silence. Without the roars, though, the rage emanating from his tribe was still palpable. It came from everyone present, including some of Laval's friend that were watching from the gate

"Cragger led me away, under false pretenses. At the city gates they captured me, and took me to their lair. There I learned from Cragger, that he plans an all-out war on us, to take the chi for himself."  
Lagravis was forced to stop, as once more roars threated to explode his head.

"SILENCE!" The proud voice of the king stopping the lions in their roars

"I'm angry too, but we have more pressing issues." Signaling to the skunk, Skinnet moves forward.

"This skunk saved me, by jumping though all the guard, and thoroughly humiliating Cragger." Many of the lions look at the skunk with awe. Who knew that this stink skunk could actually take on an army and come out alive, let alone win.

"It was nothing really." Skinnet replied bashfully. "It was because of the slime on the pledge that Laval gave me."

Everyone leans forward toward the skunk.

Lagravis asks quickly, "Skinnet where is my son, maybe he can help us if the crocs attack?"  
"Oh that's easy. You see we kept playing this game of hide and seek, where Laval would keep on trying to hide, but he was really bad at it, so I kept on finding him."

"We soon made it to the great gorge, where we found the pledge of the pact, covered in that sticky delicious slime. He was still determined to play that game, until he heard that the croc captured you. So we raced to the croc's swamp. Naturally I won." Many lions shook their head at the skunk's words at the last part.

"Laval wanted to rush into there to save you, but he said he couldn't. It was against the rules of another game, he had to play. So he gave me the wonderful slime, told me to get into the throne room and tell Cragger he could have the delicious paper if he let you go, and to tell him there is always hope."

"But why didn't Laval go with you?" Eris walks up to Skinnet. "Laval would have risked anything for his father, so why didn't he go to save him personally?" She asks.

"He said something like, we all must play by the rules, or there is no game." Skinnet replies to a smile.

Eris hangs her head at this and Lagravis's, heart falls. His son, had come to his aid, but was still determined to follow the rules. ' _I really did teach him too well_.'

"Assemble the lions." The king speaks, "We must prepare for war. Now that the crocs have that pledge, we must now prepare to face the crocs, and the wolves."

"Ahi Sir!" Shouts the troops. Then they march back into the temple.

"Lagravis." A frail voice asks.

Lagravis turns to see the voice belongs to Eris, one of Laval's closet friends. Red puff eyes now adorn the eagle's face, evidence of her crying since his son's departure. "Do you think Laval will come back?"

"I don't know Eris. I wish he was here. We need him, especially since Cragger will be making an attack for the chi soon."

"I know. Maybe I can find him, tell him what's going on, and he will come back." Eris says hopefully

"No Eris, we need you here. The eagles need you here, and knowing my son, once he sets his mind to something, nothing less that Mount Cavora will change it."

"Yeah you right about that." With that the female eagle lifts her wings and takes off. Off to Eagle's Spire she few until she disappear from Lagravis's sight.

Looking out at the gates of the palace, he can't help but recall his last words with his son.

* * *

' _I wish this hug could last forever_.' The king thought as he held his son in his grasp, softer fur brown fur brushing against his coarse grey coat.

"Don't worry Dad, forever is not as long as you think." Lagravis could only smile at that. ' _True Laval, but forever is a very, very long time still._ '

Letting his son go, he couldn't help but remember his brother on the day of his Exile. They hadn't even hug, how he wished he could have hugged his brother the last time they were together.

"You were the cub, the last time we exiled someone from our tribe." Laval didn't even know about his brother. He and his wife thought it was best not to tell Laval, so he wouldn't rush to the Outlands to meet his uncle. At best, he became a found memory for the king and the lions. They told stories of his heroic dead with honor and pride. It was clear to see these stories influence on Laval, as he begins to smile.

"You mean Lavertus, I've heard pretty incredible tales of that lion."

"Yes, Lavertus, was once one of our greatest warriors", He smile looking into the forest. How they used to race through it when they were cubs.

"And my best friend, before bad things happened. We haven't seen or heard from Lavertus for ages, I fear the same for you Laval." The king continues, his resolve crumbing as he sees his son now looking into the Outlands. Will he even see his son again, let alone talk with him? Laval turns back to his father.

"You can't exile me from your heart dad. That's where I'll be if you ever need me." It was if a small tiny fire was in his heart. His beloved wife, Leona, said something similar on her day of death. How she would always remain in his and their son's hearts. Seeing his son before him now, he couldn't be more proud of him, for trying to be the best leader possible.

"How did you get so wise son?"

"I had had the best teacher ever." Was his son's final words to him.

* * *

The king looks towards the swamp, where the enemy laid. They were the ones that forced his son to break the rules, to save their king. And what do they do? They prepare to attack the lions! They won't get away with this! If it's a fight they want then it's a fight they'll get! If they launch an attack, then they better be ready to pay the consequences.

"Be careful Cragger. Should you attack, I will water the grounds of the Lion Kingdom with your blood!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The Dark Cloud"

In the magical world of Chima, the animal tribes have become divided in pursuit of the mystical orbs of chi. In order to save his friends, Laval stole an orb of golden Chi and as punishment was exiled. After Laval was exiled the crocs captured Lagravis, and were planning on keeping him prisoner until Skinnet appears and offered the power enraged Cragger the pledge of the pack in exchange for Lagravis's freedom. With Lagravis free weapons are in mass production as both sides prepare for battle. These are the legends of Chima.

* * *

POV Eris:

' _I swear I don't have any tears left in me._ ' Yesterday was a tough day for Eris, it was the day her best friend was banished, for stealing an orb of golden Chi, to save her.

' _My best friend was banished, all because he saved me and our friends. Sure he stole an orb of golden Chi, but it was the only way to get us out of that fog of destiny_.' The only sources of relief to her mind were that Laval was alive and that Lagravis was safe. If Laval didn't find that pledge, well that wasn't a possibility she wanted to think of.

"Laval. You should have been the one to save your father. You should have not sent in Skinnet." She spoke to the moon, hoping somehow her voice would be carried to her lost friend. Even though Skinnet was able to get pass the crocs, the poor boy didn't realize how big of danger he was in. Stretching her wings, Eris prepares to enter Eagle Spire.

Eagle Spire was the utopic home for the eagles, where everyone shared with each other. Everyone only took what they needed, that is why Eris had a small private home for herself, despite being the princess. It's not as if she wanted a bigger room or anything. She was happy with what she had. Landing on the balcony of her house, the house seemed to be lacking something, or maybe it was the void she felt in her heart. Being an eagle, she didn't have any personal possession, to avoid attachment.

"Laval, are you sure your destiny was to go into exile? " That whole fog of destiny, that can't be accurate she reasoned with herself.

"If your destiny was to go into exile, then what does mine mean? I was shown that I'm supposed to lead the way into the fire! What does that even mean?!" She shouted in frustration. This destiny stuff was just crazy. Was she supposed to lead people to their death by walking into fire?

' _Maybe this will make sense in the morning_.' Eris was tired from the flight and crying can take a lot out of a person. Resting her head on the pillow she hoped sleep would come quickly. Despite her wish, sleep evaded her that night, with only an empty pit in her stomach for company.

* * *

Eris opened her eyes to be greeted by darkness. Not many people know this but eagles are early risers, they are usually up before the sun to do their studies and duties. Eris was no exception. Today was a few sparing drills, and she was never late to showing up early. Greeting her sparing mates with a wave, she flew to the sparing ring on one of the upper peaks. "Hello Ewar. Good to see you're my opponent today." Eris speaks to the male eagle.

"Salutations Eris, let us do some sparing practice today. A healthy body leads to a healthy mind." Ewar responds.

"Okay, let's get this going; I want to get over to the Lion's City."

"Okay Eris," Ewar picks up his lance and finishes, "Let us begin."

"Alright Ewar, let's do this." Eris says while picking up her halberd.

Ewar slides back on the area, so he was on the far edge of it. Eris glared as her opponent, watching his every move for an opening. She noticed that Ewar's wings twitching, a sign he was about to take off. Eris sprung forward; hoping to catch Ewar before he takes off. To Eris's surprise, when her halberd gets blocked by Ewar's lance. Ewar uses her momentum to do a flip over her and hit his lance on Eris's back.

Still in the air Ewar says, "One to zero Eris, you remember first to five wins."

"That was a lucky shot, Ewar. You won't get another one." Eris jabs back. Ewar rushes forward, lance swinging. Eris parries the blow and tries to fall down, to use moment against him. Instead of falling forward like she suspected, Ewar plants the pole of his lance into the floor of the ring and springs forward instead of falling forward.

Ewar using the forward motion pulls into a frontal roll, and then using his legs as a spring when he touches the ground. He jumps back towards Eris. Eris still on the ground from the attack remains stationary, as Ewar once again moves above her. As their gazes lock, Ewar lands a blow on Eris's chest guard.

Ewar waiting for Eris to stand up, asks, "Eris are you alright"

"I'm fine." Eris replies curtly. Ewar rushes again with his lance; Eris uses her halberd to parry one attack after another, but keeps on stepping back with each attack. Launching a counter attack, Eris swings her halberd for Ewar's chest. Ewar closes his wings, and drops below the swing of the weapon. With a quick kick, Ewar kicks Eris's legs from beneath her. Feeling another slam on her chest, she looks up to see Ewar's lance on her chest guard. "Three to zero."

"I know that!" Eris replies getting ticked off.

"Are you sure you feel alright Eris?" Ewar asks with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine!" Eris replies.

"If you are not feeling up to up to battle Eris we can end this session. It would not be wise to continue if you are feeling upset about Laval's exile. We can do this another day." Ewar states passively.

It was if something broke in Eris. "Shut up." She whispers. "What do you know? Were you there when he was banished?" Her voice grows in volume. "Were you there hoping he would come home?" She was seeing red as she yells "Well were you?!"

The next minute, Eris could never remember. She hit Ewar five times in rapid succession. First fainting a forward attack, she side steps and hits the male on the side. Recovering quickly, Eris preforms a spinning turn and attack the male's exposed back. The solid whack to his wings, unfurls Ewar's wings and temporarily paralysis them. With Ewar suddenly being grounded, Eris side steps again, slashing his other side. In front of Ewar again, she kicks Ewar's chest knocking him down. Swinging her Halberd with all the strength she could muster she slams her weapon into Ewar's chest guard. "I believe the score is now five to three." Ewar's eyes open in terror has his mouth opens in awe. His look is soon mirrored in Eris's eyes. Never had she defeated anybody so quickly, and to be honest it frightened her.

"Ewar, I'm so sorry." Eris whispers.

Groaning in pain, Ewar replies, "It's alright Eris, I may have said something that I shouldn't have." Reaching forward, Eris helps Ewar to his feet. Placing away their weapons neither of the two eagles talked.

Looking out from Eagle Spires, to her horror, Eris sees a strange black cloud circling Mount Cavora. "What. What is that?!" Eris exclaims.

Several eagles' jaws fell open at the sight of a black cloud, that twisted and turned unnaturally while it circled Mount Cavora. Never in Eris's life had she seen such a cloud. The fact that it was circling Mount Cavora like a predator didn't make her feel any better.

"I hope the crocodiles aren't behind this." Eris whispers. She had prayed that it would be a while before the crocs launch their attack that they were planning on the lions. If this cloud was part of their plans, then the lions and all of Chima may be in serious trouble.

"Eris!" Turning around, Eris spots the dark blue elder of the eagle clan.

"Egar, what is that thing?"

"I don't know Eris. That is why I was looking for you." The blue eagle responded worry on his face

"Why do you think I would know what that is?" Eris asks, confused.

"No, we need you to go and get a sample of that cloud."

"A sample? Of a cloud? Why?" Eris couldn't believe it. Were the eagles becoming as dumb as the rhinos. ' _What's next? We'll be we kicking books, to get a kick out of reading?_ '

"Yes Eris. Lagravis asked if we knew what that cloud is. We have several eagles searching through our library, but if we could get a small piece of the cloud. We could see what it is and maybe even see if this cloud is harmful to the chi or not." Egar replied sagely.

"I can't believe they are sending me out for this." Eris grumbles to herself. Granted she was interested in the cloud too, but she wasn't some errand girl. With a sigh she resolves herself. If she was in a mood, imagine what the lions, let alone Lagravis is feeling right now. They must be so restless, and anxious. Sure lions may be patient, but when an attack maybe launched soon, that puts anyone on edge.

"Lagravis fears for Mount Cavora and its life giving chi. And to be honest I don't blame him." Egar replied worriedly.

"Don't worry Egar. I'll get some cloud in a jar, and then we can do something about that cloud."

"Thanks Eris." Egar replied starting to fly away. "Oh by the way, if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm told I am a good listener."

' _Why would I need a listener?'_ Eris ponders to herself. No one has ever said that before, and to be honest it troubled her. ' _Am I really showing that much about missing Laval?_ ' Shaking her head, Eris approaches her jet, with a small glass jar.

"Well I guess it's time to get some cloud in a jar."

* * *

In her jet Eris approaches the cloud. Its' erratic movements, confuse her. She has never seen a cloud like this before. Usually they are slow and smooth, this one moved sporadically and in random directions at the slightest indication.

"Wow check it out. It's almost as if this cloud is alive." Eris says to herself as she approaches it.

"Now time to get the jar and." She never was able to finish as the black cloud zooms and collides with her jet. ' _No cloud attacks_!' she thought.

Soon her jet was being tossed and turned by the cloud. As Eris looks out through the black forms surrounding her, she hears screeching, clicking, and scratching. "What? What is this? Hey?"

With a violent jerk, Eris momentarily loses control of her jet and it goes into a spiral. With determination in her eyes Eris, doesn't flinch. Holding onto the choke, she levels out the jet, about a good 100 kilometers from where she was hit. As she searches the sky for the cloud, she encounters nothing. This confuses Eris, clouds don't just disappear.

A brief glance down only adds to her confusion, the cloud had descended too quickly, clouds take minutes to fall in altitude, not seconds, and they seem to be following someone. Looking ahead of the cloud, she notices a cloud of dust, the dust from a speedor. Her heart raises a little bit as the thought of it may be Laval, coming to help. That idea was short lived though, as she sees the figure on the Speedor is wearing a dark armor with a black and red helmet.

"Shadow Wind?" Eris voices, before putting on her jet's thrusters. ' _Maybe he knows about this cloud_.'

Eris follows the cloud and Shadow Wind. While they are moving fast, Eris was confident that she could catch them in her jet. She was soon proven right, as the brash eagle not only caught up to them, but soon entered the cloud again. This proved to be a flaw for Eris, as the sound of scratching, clicking, and screeching assaulted her ears. Whatever this cloud was, it did not like her jet or her. With a violent shove, Eris and her Jet were launched from the cloud, heading straight for the Lion City.

Still suffering from vertigo, Eris, recognizes the Lion City. Determined not to damage it, Eris began an emergency landing. Her jet lurches and groans under her demands, ' _Come on you fly piece of junk, stop!_ ' With a landing she, promised never to tell anyone about, Eris lands/crashes her jet, outside of the city.

Frustration was the way to describe how Eris was feeling right now. Not only did she fail to collect any of the cloud, but now she got her jet banged up. She was not in the mood to listen to the eagle elder's lecture about not destroying public property. Getting out of the cockpit, she was greeted by Lagravis.

"Eris." The royal lion shouts. "Are you okay? What happened? It looked as if that cloud attacked you."

"It did. Smashed up my Jet, right before it took off after Shadow Wind." She explained to the king. He really seemed a bit worse on the wear. Sure his clothes were a bit dusty from running up here, but his eyes those were different. In all of Eris's life, she only saw compassion, in the king's eyes, that and a little bit of frustration whenever Laval did something stupid. Now though, they look red and tired.

"Shadow Wind. The masked rider that won the last race for the golden chi?" The King asks, with a bit confusion on his face.

"That's him. When I was up there, I couldn't tell if he was being chased or leading it."

"This is most troubling Eris. We don't know anything about Shadow Wind. All we know is that he appeared, won the golden chi and then gave it to my son to fix the city wall." With a sigh, the king lets his shoulders slag, as a defeated look appears on his face. Eris felt sympathy towards the king. She had always respected him as a leader, and to see him hurting like this…

Putting on a scowl, and with a rush of determination, Eris speaks to Lagravis, "I'll try again to find him. While we can't get to Mount Cavora due to the massive energy field, I may be able to find Shadow Wind, and find out what this cloud is."

"Good luck Eris. Please though, remain safe." The elderly lion pleads.

Determined young eyes meet older worried ones. With a nod Eris flaps back into her jet and to start it up. "All fight systems check. Let's find some answers about that cloud and Shadow Wind." Eris vows to herself, as she takes to the skies one more.

* * *

Few things gets under Eris's feathers. The list includes Cragger, someone stealing her diary, and now this black cloud. Once she was air born, that cloud returned from the outlands, and started to travel all around Chima. Since the cloud was her only link to Shadow Wind, she naturally had to play follow the leader with it. That cloud moved as if it had a mind of it's on.

First it kidnapped the bears, and then it dropped them off with the rhino's after it stole both tribes chi. Then she had to chase it to the raven's race track where it swallowed two raven jets, and spit out the raven. Then it took her to the mellow grove where it stole several of the gorilla's machines, chi, and surprisingly a bunch of banana's and spit out the peels on her jet. The only good part was when it went to the Crocodile Swamp and took the crocopter, and their chi too. "This is too much, why is it stealing the chi and the machines?" Eris speaks to herself in frustration. None of this makes any sense!

After another hour of the wild goose chase, she was elated to see the cloud starting to curve to the outlands. Now that the cloud moved in that direction, she looks down to see a figure on a black Speedor in front of the cloud.

"Oh no! I am not letting you out of my sight again!" Eris vows and sends her jet into overdrive. Once again Eris races after the cloud which is following Shadow Wind.

"I'm not losing you again." As she bridges the gap between herself and the cloud, the cloud suddenly stops following Shadow Wind and zooms towards her.

Eris screams as she starts to lose control of her jet. The clicking, scratching, and screeching assaults Eris's ears, making her cringe at the intensity. "Get off!" She shouts, and turns on the blasters. At first there seems to be no effect, but soon the hisses of pain rings in her ear. ' _This thing is alive, but how?'_ A pair of red eyes becomes visible in front of Eris, screaming once again, she pulls down. The blasters seem to have done some damage to the cloud because at last she is able to break free of it and descends below the tree line.

Eris smiles as the cloud didn't try to engulf her jet again. It seemed as if the cloud was having a hard time traveling through the trees. "Oh please, it's just a few trees." She jeers, and continues to zoom between the trees. Now that she was losing the cloud, she could focus on her target Shadow Wind. ' _Who are you? And, what is your connection to this cloud?_ ' Eris could feel her eagle instincts coming in. She was the hunter that rider was her prey and she was going to get that rider!

Eris made her jet dance as she dodge tree after tree in her pursuit of Shadow Wind. Eris moves her jet to the right, then to the left. Doing a quick barrel roll to get around some dense trees, she sees she is nearing Shadow Wind. "Just a bit more. Almost caught him!" Eris encourages herself. Eris gets her hand over the grappling button. In just a few more meters, she would be able to grapple that masked rider and get some answers from him.

"Ten meters." Eris narrows her eyes, her vision of Shadow Wind becoming clearer.

"Seven meters." She sees that they are approaching the croc's swamp. Pressing on the gas to get closer to her target, Eris continues to stalk her prey.

"Three meters." She sees they are about to get to the creek on the outlands. No one has ever been able to get through there. This rider was as good as hers.

"One meter." She grins as her hand lifts slightly over the button. To her shock though, Shadow Wind doesn't stop at the water, instead using an old log, he jumps over the creek into the green fog that separates the outlands from Chima.

"NO!" Eris screams at the top of her lungs as she loses sight of Shadow Wind. Determined still, she pulls up on the joy stick and gets above the tree level again. After she levels out, she sees that the green mist extends far and wide, and that she had lost Shadow Wind.

' _Not again. Who is this guy? What's up with that cloud? And what connect do those two share?_ ' Eris ponders. Seeing a clearing on the non-foggy side of the creek, she moves to land her jet on the banks of the creek. ' _Let's see if I can't follow his trail from the ground level_.'

* * *

Eris examines the creek again, looking for any signs of Shadow Wind coming out of the fog on the other side of the creek. She lets out a sigh. ' _Still no sign of him._ ' It would be foolish to try and follow him into the outlands without supplies or back up, Eris reasons. She didn't want to move from this spot though. She feels if she were to leave this spot, she would be admitting that this was a waste of time. She wasn't going to let that happen.

She lost her best friend because she was lost in that fog of destiny and she wasn't going to waste time again. She was going to find Shadow Wind and get some answers on how to stop the black cloud. The only question was if Shadow Wind would be coming out of that fog.

Eris jumps when she hears voices from behind her. Drawing her halberd, she prepares for a battle. When she turns around she notices Cragger, and two of his lackeys. Seeing Cragger, right now, it felt like every part of her body was on fire. Every part of her body and heart was telling her to attack Cragger, he was the reason Laval was gone. He even kidnapped Lagravis. According to the old lion, Cragger is even planning on attacking the lions. Eris gripped her weapon more tightly, as her mind fought with her body. She wasn't going to be the one to start an accident, but if one did occur, Cragger would be on the punishing end of it.

"Cragger." Eris speaks to the croc king. If words could kill, Eris would have just killed Cragger ten times over.

"Hello friend. What may I do for you this find day?" Cragger speaks, in a polite, slightly higher pitched voice. This event causes Eris to loosen her stance and her hold on her weapon.

"You sound weird. Is everything okay?" Eris asks, staring at the croc incredulously.

"No it." The croc begins in his normal voice, but suddenly his jaw shuts. Eris believes she saw something blue in the Cragger's mouth, but she can't be sure.

"It's more than okay. It's fabulous." Cragger continues in a higher pitched voice. Eris notices that Cragger didn't move this mouth during that last part. ' _What up with him now?_ '

The dark green croc next to Cragger, suddenly slaps the Prince on the back causing the croc to spit out a blue and white ball of feathers. ' _What in the world?'_

"Sorry, had a little bird stuck in my throat." Cragger says coughing. After the fits subside he points at her accusingly. Eris could feel her anger ignite again. "And what are you doing here Eris?"

"I'm looking for Shadow Wind, and you?!" Eris snaps at the croc. In Eris's mind she is surprised that she was losing her temper again, but looking at Cragger, rage instantly replaces concern.

"I'm also looking for Shadow Wind, you dumb bird." The two stare at each other, causing the two other crocs to stumble back. Neither had seen Eris so angry, and with Cragger's antics lately, neither one wanted to be around incase anything happened.

"Why are you looking for him?" Eris growls while looking at Cragger's neck, chest, and arms, noticing the life pumping arteries on each of them, and how easy it would be to claw at one. The neck was the most exposed, but Eris doubted she could reach it before Cragger would raise a weapon to block her. Shaking her head, Eris focuses again on Cragger. _'I may need to talk to the elders. I'm really not acting like myself.'_

"I just learned it was Shadow Wind, who gave the pledge to Laval, who gave it to that skunk. I want to know how he got it. That pledge was lost in the Gore of Eternal Depth." Cragger rants.

"I don't know how that pledge got out, but not that it matters. I'm going to find Shadow Wind first!" Eris snaps at the King.

"Why do you want to talk with him?" Cragger snarls at her. Eris could see something was agitating the croc, but right now she didn't care.

"Well, if you would look behind you. You would have seen that a black cloud has been attacking Mount Cavora. It has been stealing chi and mechs from everyone, all day long. That cloud has been following Shadow Wind for some reason. I almost caught Shadow Wind, but he jumped over the creek and I can't follow him anymore. I have been waiting here for a good hour and when Shadow Wind comes out, I'm going to find out what that cloud is and what Shadow Wind wants!" Eris yells at the croc. Cragger just stares at Eris, jaw opened. Eris tries to take in deep breaths to calm her nerves, but nothing seems to help.

Plovar, the small blue and white bird comes walking in. Eris could see Polvar eyeing her cautiously. ' _Great, now I scared Plovar too? I really need to talk with some one._ '

"Told yah I would bring you to Shadow Wind. You mean coughing feather butcher you." Plovar speaks pointedly at Cragger.

"And you know exactly where he lives on the other side of the creek?" Cragger asked incredulously. Eris raises and eye brow. If Polvar really knew where Shadow Wind lives then it would be easier to find him in the outlands.

"Well I wouldn't say exactly." Plovar begins, and with this Eris's heart drops. It looks like that bird didn't know where Shadow Wind lived. "I mean Skinnet told me he resides in the outlands. Somewhere." Plovar ends haughtily.

"So you actually don't know Shadow Wind at all?" Cragger shouts outraged.

"Well I know Skinnet, and he almost knows him. Sort of. But let's not get bogged down with the details. You still going to do everything I ask, Right Craggy Pie?" Cragger shook with rage. A deep growl comes from Cragger's throat, and Eris can feel herself tensing up with Cragger's threatening manner. With a sudden movement, Cragger punches Plovar. Eris can only grimace as she hears Polvar's voice getting fainter with her last phrase. "Same time next week Craggy Wag."

"We don't need that bird anymore, Crug, Crawly, cross the creek and follow Shadow Wind's path." Cragger spoke, his tension visibly relaxing now that the pesky bird is gone. The dark green croc and brown croc start to cross the creek on a floating log.

' _Good. Go in there and get lost you scaly idiots_.' Eris thinks and with a quick shake of her head dismisses those thoughts. Sure she hated Cragger, but she didn't want him dead, or his two lackeys. She resigned herself to a least voice a warning. If Cragger continued after that it was his own fault.

"Hold on Cragger. You can't' just run into the outlands. The ground is toxic and the plants eat you alive."

"Well, maybe the ground is toxic to you, and you're scared of a few flowers, but not us crocs. We don't stand around whining about danger. We embrace it head on." Cragger boasts to be interrupted by a complaining underling.

"Do we have too? It looks dangerous." The brown croc, whines, looking over into the green fog ahead and visibly shuddering.

"Yes, now move it." Cragger shouts, his eyes glowing red again. Eris can't help but start to feel sorry for the crocs. Maybe if Crominus, or Crunket were still around, Chima wouldn't be in the big mess it was in now. Eris once again shook her head. She had already too many what ifs in her head, and a lot of them revolved around her best friend Laval. What if he stayed? What if he saved his father himself? What if she had been able to break out of the fog instead of him? Too many thoughts. She had to focus on the here and now, not on what could have been. She was shaken out of her thoughts by two confused voiced now emanating from the green fog in the outlands.

"Can you see anything?"

"Yeah I think this nice plant is following us. Pretty teeth."

"Plants aren't supposed to have teeth. They probably aren't supposed to give us piggy back rides either."

Soon the silence was pierced by screams as the two crocs were facing some unforeseen danger. A sickening crack and a loud slurp made Eris visible flinch. What was in that fog? Looking at the crocodile king she could see he was having the same reactions she was experiencing.

"How did we get into this giant balloon, and why is it all squishy and wet?"

"It's no balloon, we're in its stomach."

"Stomach! Since when do plants have those?" Eris shrieks. That isn't possible, she was an eagle and in all of her life of studying she had never heard of a plant having a stomach. Soon a burp and then a belch were heard, followed by the screams of two crocs.

Looking ahead Eris saw the two crocs, suddenly soaring into the air. Eris couldn't believe it. Those plants just ate and spit out the two crocs as if they were a bad appetizer. It looks like it would be suicide for her to travel alone, but she had to find a way to stop that cloud. Eris could only shake her head as she found herself between a rock and a hard place.

"No More. They're green and their mean." Crug and Crawley moaned to Cragger, who didn't show any sympathy.

"Quit your gripping. Some over grown salad can't stop us crocs. Now get back in there and find the one rider who knows where my parents are." As Cragger shouts at his two friends, the dark cloud zooms out of the fog and tackles all four citizens of Chima. Eris was knocked back a few feet, while Crugg and Crawley seem to be taken by the cloud until they were dropped several meters away. ' _I don't see Shadow Wind here. Where is he?'_ Eris thought to herself. This could have been her best lead to Shadow Wind, but since he wasn't here, it looks like she wasted a large amount of time.

"That cloud looks like its heading back towards the mountain." Crug or Crawley spoke. Eris didn't' care, she never could tell those two apart, to be honest that didn't matter now. Looking at the cloud, she can tell it is bigger and seems to be moving even faster.

"Yeah and it looks bigger and nastier than it was last time. I'm off to face that beast. You coming Cragger?" Eris turns and glares are Cragger.

"The cloud's not my problem." Cragger responded curtly. Eris's eyes narrow. ' _That jerk!_ ' Does he not realize that that cloud is destroy his home and his chi, not just the lions. Of all the selfish people out there, why was she cursed to stand around with a complete and selfish moron? But saying this wouldn't help. She needed his help. They have to stop that cloud before it destroys Mount Cavora.

"Yes it is. That cloud is attacking Mount Cavora. Without Mount Cavora there is no chi, and without chi there is no Chima. There will be no home for your parents to come back to. Your people will perish, and everything will die, unless you put your pride aside and help someone besides yourself!" Eris knew she hit a low blow, but she didn't care. Cragger didn't care about anything and it was time for the idiot to take some responsibility.

Cragger turned to her, fuming. He looked like he was going to attack her at any moment. Eris was tensing her wings; ready to dodge if the croc did try and get to her. With a deep sigh Cragger spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

"Good now, tomorrow, go to the Lions City. I'm going to gather up the other leaders. One of us has to figure out a way to stop that cloud." With that Eris turns her back to the croc and walks towards the jet. She was still fuming and realized that she needed to contact the other leaders quickly. If she didn't beat Cragger to the Lion's City tomrrow then she couldn't exactly guarantee that he would walk out of there alive.

* * *

Eris barely made it back to the Lion's City before Cragger got out of his speedor. Heading to each of the tribes took the rest of the day and most of the night, but she made it to the lion's city. What chilled Eris to the core when she got to the city, was to see the lions point their weapons at Cragger without any hesitation. They have never done that before. They must still be tense after what Lagravis revealed last night.

"It's alright guys!" She calls out to the lions. The lions look to her with confusion. "I invited him. I asked all of the other tribes to get here quickly so we can find a solution to the black cloud." The two guards returned to their sentry position, but both had their eyes drilling holes into Cragger.

"Yeah. I'm the king of the crocs, and I'm here to help. So buzz off hair balls." The two lions stared at the teenage croc.

' _I guess I'm going to have to play nanny the whole time Cragger is here? Great_.' Eris thought sarcastically. "Come on Cragger. Let's get in there and wait for the other tribes to arrive." Eris speaks while pushing Cragger through the doors. If she didn't get him out of sight of those guards, then there may be a war on their hands.

* * *

It didn't take long for the other tribes to arrive. Soon Eris, and another representative of the Eagles, Lagravis, Cragger, the gorilla leader Grumlo, the bear king Balkar, the king of the ravens Rawzom, Worriz the alpha wolf, Rhigor the leader of the rhinos, and the beaver representative Breezor, were all at the Loin's City inside the lion's council chamber. Unfortunately none of the leaders were working together right now.

Balkar was asleep. Lagravis was trying to get order to only be questioned at every turn by Cragger. Worriz and Grumlo were about to start fighting and Rawzom was setting up bets who would kick who's butt. While Rhigor kept breaking stuff and Breezor, keep yelling "Fix it." and start to repair it. This isn't how they should be acting. They need to come together.

"That is why I think that we should." Lagravis was speaking only to be cut off.

"Shut your trap old man!" Cragger interrupted. "You lions had the duty of protecting the chi and now you guys failed at your responsibility. And when you failed you came to us. Let us take care of the ideas; you couldn't stop the cloud on your own so butt out."

Eris saw Lagravis's fur stand on end. The king was at the end of his rope. His emotions have been crazy since they arrived. This isn't good, she had to get these guys to work together. Unfortunately for her Rawzon was now taking bets to see who would land the first punch from those two.

"Dudes. Come now dudes, let's all just mellow out." The silver gorilla proposes.

"Shut up, banana head. I want to see what happens next." Worriz cuts in. A gleam is in his eye, looking for a show between the two leaders.

"Not cool Dude!" Grumlo replies.

' _At this rate we will never be able to save Mount Cavora._ ' Eris sighs. She was tired from the day's excitement and activities. Her wings felt stiff and heavy, same with her arms and legs. Even after all her work, it seems like there isn't going to be an answer any time soon.

"Lagravis! Lagravis!" A lion guard shouts while running into the throne room. Unlike the rest of the guards this one lacks the chest plate and has three long gashes across his chest.

"What is it Longtooth?" Lagravis asks, still keeping his eyes focused on the crocodile king.

"The cloud. It's attacking Mount Cavora." Longtooth responds with his voice laced with terror.

"We know that fur ball. That thing has been taking chi from us all day long!" Cragger shouts at Longtooth. Most of the other conversations stop, due to the other leaders paying attention to the guard's and the king's conversation.

"No. It's not only after the chi. We just looked through the glass. Several pieces of Mount Cavora are missing and we have spotted some stones inside the cloud."

"What?!" All the leaders shout.

"Why would it be after Mount Cavora itself, and not just the chi." Lagravis asks, worry across his face. Eris couldn't blame him. This cloud has changed. At the beginning it was only taking chi. Then it started taking machines, and now it is taking pieces of Mount Cavora itself. That cloud was taking her home. If nothing was done, there will be no home for anyone.

"Who cares, we got to stop the cloud now." Surprisingly it was raven who was trying to get everyone together. "If this threat continues, my tribes businesses will be bankrupt in less than a week!" Eris could only face palm. Apparently the ravens were more concerned about money than the actual safety of Chima.

"Sure but how?" Eris's eagle councilor, Ewald asked. ' _That is indeed the question. If we knew that, we wouldn't be here._ ' Eris thought to herself.

"Just blast it out of the sky." The rhino leader answered. Everyone just looked at the rhino as if he said lets have hot fudge sundaes or what is he thinking?

"Dude, that wouldn't be nice to shoot down a cloud, dude." Grumlo voiced.

"Rock head, it's a cloud, it can't be shot down." Worriz speaks. All the other tribes start to shake their heads at that statement. At the same time Eris's mind races. Shot down? When I was inside I shot it and it… ' _That's it!'_

"Yes it can." Eris spoke quickly. Now everyone was looking at her as if she was an idiot. ' _Well I started talking. I should explain myself before they really think I'm crazy._ ' She continues, "When I was inside of it, I fired by blasters a few times to try to get it away from me. It hissed. It felt pain and started to leave me alone. I think we could knock it down."

The attitude in the council chamber changed with that. Many of the other leaders were voicing support. Plans were being drawn up about how many blasters would be needed and where to position them all. Of course there was one person who ruined the mood.

"Yeah. We knock it down so we can have the chi to ourselves again. I'm glad I thought of that." Cragger spoke arrogantly. Eris wanted to take Cragger and throw him out the window. It seemed like most of the other leaders shared that sentiment. Like Eris though they all swallowed their pride so they could finally do something to solve the problem with the cloud.

"All that agree to forming a blasting squad to take down the cloud raise your hands." Lagravis asks. The motion was unanimous. Eris breathed a sigh of relief. They may be able to save Chima after all.

"Good. Go to you tribes and bring as much fire power as possible we are going to need it to get rid of that cloud before it takes away Mount Cavora." With that the meeting ends and Eris flies off of Eagle's Spire to help prepare the blasters and jets.

* * *

With a mighty roar the signal was given. Eris never saw this before in her life. All the tribes were working together, sure it took a whole day to gather all the blasters and rally everyone, but they did it. If only Laval were here to see it. He would be telling her how; he knew that they could all come together again. ' _Knowing Laval afterward he would try for peace talks again._ ' Eris shook her head of the bittersweet thought. Laval wasn't here and he may not be coming back. But if he was to come back, she would make sure he had a home to come to. With that Eris continued to blast that cloud with her jet.

She could hear and see it. The cloud was shrieking in pain. It was alive. She could even see inside of the cloud. She could see some machines, chi, and even stones from Mount Cavora itself. The cloud's movements became more agitated. It no longer moved cohesively. It was twitching and pulsating. Time to drive it away!

"Take that you cloud!" Eris shouted at the top of her lungs, and fired one last blast at the center of the cloud, hitting a gorilla suit. Upon impact, the machine exploded. Scattering the cloud, and having the machines, rocks, and most of the chi fall on to the ground below.

The cloud didn't come back together; instead it left in smaller patches reforming itself as it traveled back towards the outlands.

"Yeah, run and don't come back." Eris could hear Cragger shouting from below. Eris didn't have to worry about listening to that croc because soon all the tribes let out cries of victory. Everyone was shouting: lions, gorillas, rhinos, eagles, ravens, wolves, crocs, bears and even beavers. They did it. They save Chima. Many tribes were even hugging each other out there.

' _Who knows Laval. Maybe peace can finally be achieved. Then maybe we can convince you to come home._ ' Eris thought to herself. A happy smile stretches across her face. The future she could see was one full of happiness.

"We have defeated the black cloud. Mount Cavora is saved. Thank you tribes of Chima." She could hear Lagravis shouting below. An idea formed in Eris's mind. She would approach the king tomorrow about an appeal about Laval's exile. She would go to each tribe tomorrow, try to get a peace talk sorted out, and get them to agree to the appeal of Laval's exile. Maybe if they can show Laval that everyone wanted him back, he would come back. After all a good leader has to listen to everyone.

Over the cries of the citizen's below she thought she heard something was wrong. It wasn't that something was there, that shouldn't have been. No. Something was missing, but what? Scanning towards the outlands she didn't see the black cloud returning. Looking around further, she spotted Mount Cavora and could only gasp at the destruction she saw.

Several of the heads of the animals looked deformed and fragmented. It appears that the Dark Cloud was trying to eat mount Cavora. While this thought made Eris's stomach drop, the next one froze her heart. The falls. They stopped. "What? What happened to the falls?" Eris asked.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a bit, but I got it out. I will explain. I hope to post a new chapter every two weeks but with school schedule that may change. Also please follow, favorite, and review if possible. I would really enjoy reading any comments on how to improve or what parts of the story you liked. Please though no hate comments. If you see a way for the story or my writing to improve feel free to suggest it and I will consider what you tell me. On a more personal note I have a friend who wrote a good story for Chima, but not many people read. I will warn you it is rated M for gore, but I still think it is good, if you are above 18 years or older. The author's name is Destroyer of Skulls and his story is called, The Rise of Zanatos Part 2. See you guys in two weeks. Best of luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Chima falls."  
Eris

In the magical world of Chima, a mysterious black cloud surrounds Mount Cavora. Eris tries to find Shadow Wind, who has a strange connection to the cloud. Cragger also sought Shadow Wind about how he got the Pledge of the Pact, his only connection to his parents. After both were unable to find Shadow Wind, they met with the other leaders to discuss what to do about the black cloud. The tribes work together to shoot down the black cloud. But at what cost? These are the legends of Chima?

* * *

POV Eris

' _The falls, what happened?_ ' That was the only coherent thought in Eris's mind. Never in her life or the history of Chima has the falls of Mount Cavora stopped. Now, right after all the tribes had banded together, the worst tragedy struck. Slowly the rest of the crowd below was realizing what she saw. Within seconds the cheers of triumph, comradery, changed to a hopeless silence.

"Nice job Lions! Working together we destroyed Mount Cavora." Cragger's voice shouts from below. ' _No! Not no! I have to stop him!_ ' Eris realizes. Cragger, is with a crowd of confused citizens of Chima. The lies he could say, could easily spark a war. Placing her jet in hover mode, Eris, opens the cockpit and leaves. She needs to stop him before blood is shed.

* * *

"We followed their lead, and blasted Mount Cavora, and now we don't have chi. This is all your fault." Cragger points accusingly at Lagravis. The old king looks up towards Mount Cavora. A look of confusion and terror etching itself upon his face.

"Our precious chi water gone?" Lagravis asks. His voice reflects the confusion of all the animals. Most of the lions start to looks towards the king, despair going on their faces. These last few days had aged their king, to a shell of his former self. Many of them wished to go toward him, to support their kind king. The thing preventing this comfort was the angry Croc shouting at him.

"Without chi water, there's no chi, no power, no life force, no nothing. Everything depends on chi!" Cragger shouts causing the crowd to murmur and despair.

"Dudes this is a major bummer." Gorzan states. Many of the other members of the tribes nodding their heads in agreement.

Egor pulse out an abacus and starts to move beads around. After 5 seconds he delivers news that scares everyone. "By my calculations all of Chima will dry up and crumble within two full moons, if the chi is not restored."

"How could you do this? The lions have tricked us again. They have made us destroy our only source of chi. They made us destroy all of Chima." Cragger accuses Lagravis. The animals start to turn towards the lions, growling. The lions grip their lances and swords preparing to defend themselves and their king, if it becomes necessary.

"Stop it Cragger!" Eris shouts, as she lands right in front of Cragger. Eris had never, ever been so angry in her life. Cragger has crossed a line! He is calling for a massacre of the lions. She was not going to let that happen!

"You said this was your idea! I heard you say that! All of Chima heard you say that!" Cragger frowns and starts to growl at her. Normally this would have caused Eris to back away, always striving for peace, but she wasn't going to back down. "You accuse the Lions of causing this problem, when it was you Crocs!" Eris took a step forward placing her face against Craggers, narrowed golden orb peering into glowing red ones.

"You caused this Cragger! This is all your fault!" Eris shouts. The crowd becomes silent. No one had ever stood up to Cragger like this. Eris words begin to sink into the minds of the citizens of Chima, as they start to direct their fury towards the wayward king of the Crocodiles.

Cragger's face becomes one of indescribable fury. Reaching forward, he pushes Eris away from him.

"What do you know, feather brain?!" Cragger shouts. Eris stumbles backwards, but stops as she collides with one of the eagle elders. He smiles at her, while other eagles come closer towards their princess. The eagles glare at Cragger, threatening the princess of the Eagle Tribe was never a good idea.

"The Lions are supposed to protect Mount Cavora, and this happened on their watch!" Cragger continues to shout, seeing as the crowd starting to turn to favor the Lions. "So this is all their fault!" A growl ripples behind Eris. Looking up, she sees Lagravis jumping over her and landing in front of the flock of Eagles. His eyes narrowed and a look of absolute hatred plastered on his face.

"Get out." He growls.

"What?" Cragger stares at the king in disbelief.

"You heard me. I said, GET OUT!" the old king ends with a roar. It was if nature responded to the king's wrath, as an earthquake started. All of the tribes fell as the ground moved. Everyone, including Cragger and Eris, fell to the ground. Everyone except Lagravis. Even with the ground shaking beneath him, the king of the Lions looks upon the fallen king of the Crocodiles. Eris could see fear growing in the croc's eyes. She was frightened too. It was as if the king had spoken the will of Mount Cavora.

"Leave, and never return." Lagravis spoke. Turning around he starts to run towards his lion tank. Many of the citizens regaining their footing. "Nature is out of balance, the ground is reacting, retreat, retreat." The old lion shouts. Eris, starts to flap her wings and take to the sky.

Her world stabilizes now, that she isn't stuck to the ground like other species. Looking around, she sees all the tribes returning to their homes. Looking towards the Lion's City she sees the Lions on their tanks and speedorz, riding back to the city.

' _Laval. Where are you? Please be safe?_ ' Was Eris last though, as she races after the Lions. She could only hope that Laval was safe right now, and still alive. She hopes that the outlands aren't having this earthquake as well.

* * *

"There is no doubt in my mind. That one day is now. The heart of Chima beats no more." Lagravis states with his gazing towards Mount Cavora, a look of despair plastered on his face. Eris moves next to the king. She could feel his burden. The burden of everything crashing around you, and the desire to make sure nothing else is lost.

"King Lagravis." Eris says, before bowing to the king. Eris didn't know what else to do. They needed a solution, and maybe the old king would have a possible answer.

"Eris, why do you bow to me?" Eris looks up questioning at the Lion King. "You have never bowed to me since you were a chick. I also remembered when I told you to call me Lagravis, any friend of my son, doesn't need to bow to me or call me king." Lagravis spoke, with a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Sorry, Lagravis, but we need you. Chima needs you." Eris tries to rally the king. Her disappointment grew as she sees the old king only slump down on the castle walls.

"No Eris. They don't need me." Lagravis spoke. "During my reign as king, I had to banish both my brother, and son, had the temple raided many times, and now Mount Cavora as stopped flowing. What we need is a miracle, not me."

' _A miracle._ ' Eris's mind racing as a memory of Laval riding on the Lion Legend Beast rushes to her mind. "That's it." She shouts. Happiness and hope feeling her heart, as she realizes there may be a way to turn this around.

"What's it, Eris?" Lagravis questions. Eris smiles and responds. "We need a miracle. We need the Legend Beasts. They came once before, maybe they'll come again?"

"Eris, I don't know what to believe in anymore." Lagravis states, while staring out towards the Outlands. "I once believed that Mount Cavora would never stop flowing, that clouds wouldn't steal chi, that the tribes of Chima would come together in a crisis, and that my son would grow to take the throne when he was ready. Now I don't know about that stuff anymore." Eris could feel her heart drop as the king spoke those hallowing words. Much had changed in this last year. Many things which she thought were impossible, had occurred and many of them weren't good.

The king starts to growl, startling the princess out of her thought process. "The only thing I know for certain is that if the Crocs attack us, to get to the chi, then I'll spill their blood on the battlefield. They took so much from me, and I won't let them take anything else!" Eris stares in horror at the king. She could see a mirror between herself and him. They were both suffering. The only differences were while her rage came out in spurts, the king's was slowly consuming him. She knew she had to find the Legend Beasts and quickly. If she didn't then Chima may not be standing before the two weeks were up.

"Lagravis, please remain calm." Lagravis stops his growling, but scowls at Eris, his hatred pouring into everything he sees. "Please be the king that we all remember and admire. We need that king to defend the Lion City, not one bent on revenge." Lagravis sighs and lets his shoulders drop.

' _Good he is calmed down; I better get going_.' Eris thinks to herself.

"I'm going to search for the Legend Beasts. They may be able to turn the tide, and prevent a war. Please Lagravis, don't do anything that would shame you or Laval." Eris froze at her own words. She just entered very dangerous territory. She doesn't know how the king will respond. Will he get angry again, sad, or shut down?

The king's shoulders slump as he starts to make his way back into the temple. "Please Eris, be safe. I don't know what is going to happen, but the Crocs are still trying to start a war. Please, just remain safe." Eris nods her head, and starts to fly outside the city towards her jet. Surprisingly no one had touched it since we left it to confront Cragger. She was grateful for the earthquake. Without it, the Eagle's would have lost a jet, and she would have had a lecture from the Eagle Counsel.

* * *

Eris was frustrated. She had several other Eagles, and Lions patrolling the forest and the borders of the Outlands, but no one has seen any sign of the Legend Beasts. ' _Where are they? The legend says they would return when Chima needs them the most. So where are they?_ ' Eris only sighs and shakes her head in frustration. Doubling her efforts, she could see, several ships trying to get close to the Outlands as possible.

These jet would go into the green fog and would immediately go up. The plants in the fog would attack any jet that tried to approach or get below the fog cover. For all they know the Legend Beasts could be stuck inside of there. She could only hope that if they were in the fog, that they would be able to travel through it.

Turning her jet, she starts to circle toward the Crocodile Swamp. She might as well see if any beasts have shown up there. Looking over the swamp she starts to see trails of broken brush. Looking towards the Crocodile's home she decides to check the last place where she saw Shadow Wind. Maybe he would know about the Legend Beasts.

As Eris flies near the Crocodiles Keep, she realizes that there are a huge amount of wolves in the area. Knowing that wolves have sensitive hearing, Eris lands her jet, and starts to glide from branch to branch of the swamp until she spots where all the wolves have gathered. ' _What's going on here?'_

As she flies she starts to recognizes Cragger talking to Wolves in his swamp. From his croctankr, she could hear his pompous voice talking to the Wolves. Eris could feel her anger at the Crocodile growing with each word he spoke.

"Now who controls the last few chi orbs in the sacred pool? The Lions. And they can use that chi to destroy us all." Cragger proclaim to the combined crowd of Crocodiles and Wolves. While the Crocodiles are quick to accept what Cragger is saying the Wolves seem hesitant on what Cragger is saying.

"Come on Cragger. I don't like the Lions either, but destroying us is not their thing." Eris could see that Worriz, the alpha of the Wolves is speaking. Eris couldn't help but sigh in relief. If any tribe was going to attack the Lions besides the Crocodiles, she figured it would be the Wolves.

"Better safe than sorry. We defeat the Lions, we keep the last few orbs for ourselves." Cragger tries to reason with the Wolves. Unfortunately, his offer is quickly rejected, much to his disappointment.

"I don't know. We're kind of tired of fighting. Can't we all just share and get along for once?" Eris could only smile at that. Maybe she could try to get the Wolves to support the Lions, or at the least, not go to war.

"Never. Not while I have this!" Cragger shouts back in rage. He then holds up an old brown piece of cloth. Eris couldn't make out much, but she could see a wolf paw print on the cloth. While she didn't know what the item, was it apparently was important, because the Wolves were gasping in horror when they saw it.

"The pledge of the pack, but we had that thrown into the gore and nothing escapes the gorge." Worriz, stutters. Eris could feel her eyes bulge at that information. The pledge of the pack was what Cragger used to make the Wolves follow his schemes. She thought it was resolved when Cragger's sister tossed it into the gore. Apparently Cragger got it back or faked another one. Either way this didn't bode well.

"No. Nothing escapes my destiny." Cragger answers back, triumph oozing from his response. That word sparked something in Eris. Destiny! Destiny is what caused so many problems. It caused Cragger to go crazy, it caused Laval to leave, it made her friends act like idiots, and for her it showed her leading her friends into fire. Destiny, what a joke and an excuse to hurt everybody.

"No seriously, how did you get it?" Worriz asks, still dumbfounded.

"I am more powerful, than the gore, more powerful than you can ever imagine." Cragger gloats. The gloating causes several of the Wolves to mutter and tremble. Despite the anger growing in Eris she could see the reason why the Wolves were confused and scared. Nothing escaped the gore, but now, something did. _'How did Cragger do that?_ ' Then she remembered what Lagravis said. Shadow Wind had the pact. He then gave it to Laval, and then Laval gave it to Skinnet, to trade from his father's freedom. With that realization, Eris feels her talons start to dig into the bark of the tree she was hiding in, to suppress her rage.

"I will use this great power to rule Chima. I now that I have the pledge, you Wolves must assist me. Whether you like it or not." That did it. Eris's vision turns red as her eyes narrow at the pledge. Without thinking, she skyrockets toward the Crocodile Prince. As he laughs at his triumph over the Wolves morals, he didn't see the angry Eagle zooming in at him.

Eris reaches the Crocodile, and seizes the pledge from his grasp. Cragger's red eyes instantly narrows at her. Eris could feel her instincts telling her to fly up, Eris could only agree with them. Half a second later, Cragger's lance slices the area her body was occupying. Cragger and Eris lock glares with each other, each one asking for the others death.

"Eris, you have something of mine. Give it back right now!" Cragger shouts at the Eagle Princess.

Eris scowls at Cragger. "Cragger, this is a new low, even for you."

Cragger, growls at the princess, and replies curtly, "Eris, this is between me and the Wolves, so please return my pledge and leave."

"I will not. You are forcing a tribe, that wants peace, to fight. Cragger, you just crossed a line, that shouldn't have even existed." Eris shouts

"So what, that pledge was made between the King of the Crocs and the Wolves. As long as it exists these fluff balls have to do what I say. Cragger responds

"These Wolves have feeling, and want something better than war. I will not let you force them to fight."

"To bad, even without that pledge, the Wolves have to obey me. Get her."

The Wolves start to grumble and turn towards Eris. Worriz comes up front to face Eris, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Eris, I don't want to do this, but he's right, as long as that pledge exist, we have to do what he says."

"In that case." Eris, flies of over to the edge of the swamp, and to Cragger's horror, he sees Eris holding the pledge of over one of the torches. The Wolves and the Crocodiles halt when they see the pledge so close to the fire. "Worriz, did you make a deal with Crooler, to fulfill the pledge, and render it null and void." The wolves, just shrug at that, looking confused.

Sighing in frustration, she restates. "Did you do something for Crooler, and in return, she would destroy this cloth?"

Worriz steps forward, and answers, "Yes we did."

Cragger laughs, "Yes, but read it Eris, the pledge says the wolves have to obey the King of the Crocs. And I am king, so they have to obey me."

Eris smiles at this. "Cragger, I have a question for you, are your parents alive?"

Cragger growls at her, "Yes they are alive, my Mommy and Daddy are alive, and once we take care of the Lions, and you Eagles, I will bring them back."

"How do you know they are alive?" Eris smiles back.

"Skinnet told me, that there is new writing from my parents on the scroll. It says, 'never give up hope.' Even your eyes have to see that." Cragger, starts to laugh at her.

"Then by your own confession you aren't king." That immediately shuts Cragger up. "By what you say, Cragger, your parents are alive, making you the Prince of the Crocs, not the king! So you can't use this to send the Wolves to attack the Lions." the wolves start to murmur.

"What!" Cragger scream. "I am King of the Crocs, it's my destiny to rule Chima. These Wolves will follow me whether they like it or not."

Eris responses, anger lacing her words and actions. "Your FATHER, Cragger, the REAL king, would never have asked the Wolves to do this! I'm not going to let you do this either!" Eris releases pledge into the fire.

"Get her!" The Crocodiles rush forward, Eris, stays still for a minute, making sure the cloth burned and turned completely black, and at the same time grabbing her halberd. When the cloth turned back, she elevates her gaze, to see the Crocodiles are only a meter away.

Eris soon entered a dance of death. She swung her halberd to block, blocking some croc's lances, she blocks low, blocking a croc with her halberd. She spins and blocks a croc attacking with blaster. These motions continued, Eris, blocking, and parrying blows, while searching for an exit from the sea of Crocodiles surrounding her. Seeing a Croc in the corner of her eye heading to strike her in her side. Eris, ducks low, and slides towards that Croc. The yellow Crocodile trips over her, and crashes into the Crocs on her left. Bouncing off the ground, Eris jumps to the left and flapping her wings.

Freedom, was what she felt. Being trapped on the ground is murder on the Eagle's instinct. Eris's instincts have been shouting at her to take to the air, since she dropped the cloth into the fire, but she chose to ignore them. Her feeling of freedom, was short lived as the Crocodiles started to use blasters to attack her. Dodging left and right, the blasts were just barely missing her. Moving into the tree's she found sanctuary in the dense leaves.

"Wolves, you are free from your pledge to the Crocodiles. The pledge is gone, and if Cragger says otherwise, remember he isn't the king, only the prince. Remember that Worriz!" Eris shouts before fleeing the tree. Racing as fast as she can, Eris gets to her jet and starts it up. Getting her jet airborne, Eris speeds off to the Lion's City. Now free of the anger she felt when she was around Cragger, the feeling of anxiety and worry overwhelm the young eagle. ' _I have to rally the tribes, the Crocs aren't going to stop until the Lions, and now the Eagles are destroyed._ '

* * *

The walls of the Lion Temple blur pass Eris as she races to Lagravis. The Crocodiles are making their move, and war is on the horizon. Eris realized that Lions and all the other tribes of Chima need to be rallied to fight against the Crocodiles and their forces.

Arriving at the sacred pool of chi, she spotted Lagravis. The king looking downcast at the dried up pool. A gasp escapes Eris's beak. Never in her life had seen the pool in this condition, completely empty of water and chi. Returning her gaze to the king, she could see, how the king seems to have aged further. The wrinkles on his face, from worry, show through his fur now, painting the king at least 20 years older than he actually was.

"Lagravis, you alright?" Eris asks. Lagravis and Eris, lock eyes a chill runs through Eris's spine. The king's eyes reminded Eris of the darkest caves of Chima, devoid of life, without any life or light inside. The king, breaks eye contact and sighs.

"Everything I ever believed about Mount Cavora, the Legend Beasts, and Chima itself as it all be a lie?" The king asks her. Eris paused at that, considering the most basic lessons she learned while she was a chick.

Mount Cavora would always give the life giving chi to Chima. ' _But the falls have stopped for about a day now._ ' The Legend Beasts would come when Chima needs them the most. ' _But, where were they?_ ' And lastly, Eris had never found any history of war in Chima. _'And now it seems like war is going to break out any day._ '

"I do admit Lagravis, I don't understand what's going on right now." Eris replies. The king looks at the young princess. Hoping her words would bring some life back into the king Eris continues. "The falls may have stopped, and war is at our front door, but we can't give up hope." Eris could spot a flicker in the king's eyes. She knew she had to continue.

"No matter what happens, there is always hope. The Legend Beasts aren't here now, but they are on their way. The falls may have stopped, but they can flow again." Eris grips Lagravis arm and whispers to him, "And just because Laval isn't here right no doesn't mean he won't return."

Eris could see the king's eyes shine once more, for a second at least. Lagravis looks down at the pool, and stands up. "You're right Eris, there is always hope." Lagravis, smiles at her. Looking back at the pool, he asks, Eris, "What can we do?"

"I'm going to rally the tribes. I need you to prepare the Lions, and the Eagles." Lagravis nods at that, and starts to walk towards the temple guards.

"One last thing." Eris shouts after the king. Lagravis turns around, and faces Eris. Sheepishly Eris asks, "Can I borrow Longtooth for a bit." Said lion's face contorted into one of disbelief. Questioning, why she needs him?

Walking forward, the scarred Lion asks, "What can I do for you, miss Eris?"

"Longtooth, I need you to talk to the Beavers. We need to fix mount Cavora, and they are our best chance to do that." Eris says, and starts to walk away. She allowed a small smile to grow on her face, at the look of disbelief plastered on Longtooth's face.

* * *

Walking around the Sanctuary Tree Fruit was actually very comforting to Eris. The feeling of herself high off the earth, the cross breeze from the windows, made Eris feel at home. The fruity odor and the squish floor gave the opposite feeling, reminding Eris, this wasn't home. This was the Gorilla's home, and if the Lions and the Eagles were going to survive, the battle, she was going to need to get their help. She was currently talking to her friend, Gorzan and Grumlo.

Eris was more familiar with Gorzan, the Prince of the Gorilla's than Grumlo the Shaman of the Gorrilla Council. Eris had known Gorzan since she was out of the egg, and they met each other when she perched in a tree he was napping in. They became fast friends, the Gorilla's relaxed attitude helped Eris calmed down in tense situations. While she didn't know much about Grumlo, she knew he was a mellow leader, but did lead the Gorillas into the swap when the Cragger destroyed the tower flower.

"Gorzan, we need to work together to stop the Crocodiles. They are about to attack the Lion Temple and after that the rest of Chima." Eris spoke quickly. Being raised in Eagle's Spire, she was taught about first introducing yourself to people first, then talk about serious things later, but the Crocodiles were on the move. She didn't have much time, and she had to rally as many tribes as she could, while Lagravis prepared the Lion's defenses and Longtooth try to fix Mount Cavora.

"But dude, why the bumber dude? Fighting again so bogus?" The dark haired prince said, looking down in the center of the fruit. Gorzan looked tired, and Eris could understand why. Gorillas were more sensitive to the balance of nature and the falls stopping was having a 'bummer' effect on them. Eris still hoped that she could rally them to the cause, and save Chima. After the fighting and the falls gets fixed, the Gorillas would return to their happy selves.

"We don't want this either Gorzan, but the Crocodiles are stilling blaming the Lions for Mount Cavora's falls stopping. You don't think they made the falls stop. Do you?" Eris asked. This was a loaded question. She hoped that they would see reason, about the Lion's being innocent about the lies Cragger was spreading.

"Lion's no did bad dude. Lion's tried to help, like Crocs and Gorillas too dude." The elderly silver gorilla said to Gorzan. A light sparked in Gorzan's eyes, as Gurmlo spoke.

"Yeah, no dudes did bad. Gorillas no fight, dudette." Gorzan stated with a smile on his face.

' _This can't be. We need everybody. Who knows what the Crocs can recruit right now_.' Eris though. If she couldn't recruit the Gorillas and with Cragger's force's size still unknown, the outcome for the Lions wouldn't be good. They needed the Gorilla's support. Without them, there was no chance of the Lions and Eagles winning.

"I get that Gorzan. I wish we didn't have to fight either, but Cragger is still going to attack. He doesn't care if nobody is at fault and he is going to hurt the Lions. He is even trying to force other tribes to fight." Eris spoke. Her voice starting to rise in pitch as memories surface of the Cragger trying to force the Wolves to fight. She still wasn't sure if they would fight or not for Cragger, and that wasn't an idea she wanted to entertain.

"We need to come together, and make sure our friends don't get hurt, dude. Because letting one's friends get hurt isn't" Eris squirmed on the last word, she didn't like using this word, because it isn't a word to her. "groovy."  
Gorzan looks towards Grumlo. The silver leader looks out to the other fruits, and homes of the Gorilla's. Eris wished she could know what was going on in that Gorrila's head, but she could only hope for the best. "Letting one's friends, get hurt duded, isn't good. We help make sure dudes stay groovy."

Eris was puzzled. She couldn't understand what Grumlo said. Was it good or bad? Gorzan walked up to her smiling.

"Yeah, we'll so totally be your battle buds dudette." Eris, let a sigh of relief escaped her beak. She had the Gorilla's support. She had three tribes banning together. Cragger would need soldiers as hard has rocks to beat this team. Eris's heart froze at that thought.

' _Rocks?! The Rhino tribe!'_ She had to get there. Who knows if they would be able to avoid Cragger's manipulation. At the thought of fighting the Rhino tribe, Eris's heart shuddered again, and image of Rogan fighting her appearing in her mind. She didn't want to fight him. She had to get the Rhino's Quarry and fast.

* * *

Eris was currently flying through the trees of the Gorilla's Forest. Gorzag told her that going east would lead to a short cut to the Rhino's Quarry. Unfortunately for Eris the Gorrila's directions weren't exactly clear.

"Are you sure this is the right way Gorzag." Eris shouts in frustration. It wasn't the fact that he had to travel through the tree's and not the sky that was her problem. Gritting her beak, she hears Gorzag's response.

"Dudette, chill. All we have to do is pass the gnarly tree, turn right at the mellow stream, and then head west at the tranquil tree."

' _Those aren't directions! I have no idea what a gnarly or tranquil tree looks like! This is going to take longer than I thought._ ' Eris sighs. They had to get to the quarry. Cragger would definitely try and trick the Rhinos and she couldn't let, Rogon get hurt. ' _Rhinos!_ ' Eris quickly reminds herself. ' _Not just Rogon, all the Rhinos, no matter how dreamy, and strong, and simply …..'_ Eris snapped out of her thoughts as a shout is heard from above her.

"FIX IT!" A Beaver lands on Eris's Jet still shouting at her. "Fix it!" Pulling back on the yok, Eris sets her jet down for an emergency landing. Her uninvited passenger slid off the cockpit window as soon as Eris landed her jet.

"What in the?" Eris questions. Had the black cloud return? Did it attack the beavers because they were trying to get to Mount Cavora. Looking up, she could see more Beavers and even a Lion falling out of the sky , but no black cloud. _'I guess the Beavers are responsible for them flying. The real question is now, do I want to know what happened?_ '

"Dudette, it's raining Beavers." Gorzag states, his voice and eyes filled with wonder. A crash catches both of their attentions and a familiar clawed Lion is seen.

Gorzag continued. "And Lions too."

"Longtooth?" Eris asks, flapping over to the head of the temple guard. Longtooth was currently looking over his legs and arms. Eris could tell the Lion was making sure that he didn't break any bones. The fact that no one was complaining about broken bones was a miracle itself.

"Dudes, this is the weirdest weather ever." Gorzag comments. Eris could only roll her eyes. Gorzag always did have problems with understand the probable causes for weird events.

"Hello Eris." Longtooth responds, getting to his feet. Shaking his head in frustration he continues, "I'm sorry but I give up. I draw the line at being slingshotted into the air." _'Sling shot! Glad I wasn't there for that._ ' Eris thought.

"Someone else needs to deal with these Beavers." Long tooth continued, while brushing the dust and leaves out of his fur.

"I'll do it. Those dudes are awesome." Gorzag, said cheerly. Eris rolled her eyes. Gorzag was always one to play first then business later. Maybe it would be good for him to hang with the Beavers. She could get to the Rock Quarry a lot quicker without him. While in thought, several Beavers climbing onto Gorzag's gorrilla machine, and all of them, including Gorzag start to chant. "Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!"

Eris shook her head. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she went with the Beavers, but if Gorzag would be happy working with, it would probably save her a headache. Turning to the Lion, whose mouth was open, in confusion of seeing the Gorilla head off willingly with the Beavers. "It's right Longtooth, I'm going to need to you to accompany me to the Rhinos." Eris spoke. Longtooth snapped out of his stupor and managed a single question.

"Why is he willing going with those Beavers? They shot me out of a sling shot, and he goes with them willingly?" Eris giggles out of embarrassment. Apparently she didn't pair Longtooth too well with placing him in charge of the Beavers. Maybe Gorzag would have better luck.

"That's the way he is, Longtooth." Moving back to her jet and helping Longtooth enter in it, she continues. "Now let's get going to see the Rhinos."

"A wise decision Eris, they are one of the strongest tribes in Chima." Longtooth spoke as the jet started to ascend.

"They may be strong, but are unfocused and can be easily manipulated." Eris said worry echoing into her face and voice.

Longtooth laugh behind her. "That's the polite way of putting it Eris, even the Rhinos themselves would say dumb."

"Longtooth, it still isn't nice." Eris said with a sigh as they sped away from the clearing.

Longtooth looks at the mountain where the Rhino's Quarry is. Fear etching into his voice. "Eris, are you sure that I am needed to accompany you here. Cragger has probably told the Rhino's a lot of lies to make them hate the Lions."

"I need you to come, so it looks like the Lions are gathering the tribes and not just me." Eris says. She could feel a new fear swelling up in her chest. Rhinos fighting against Lions, and Eris being forced to fight Rogan. That could happen. ' _I won't let it happen.'_

"I understand that, but the Rhinos shouldn't have a problem with you coming, they may have a problem with me though. They wouldn't hurt you, your Gorgan's girlfriend." Longtooth speaks. Eris feels her mind grind to a sudden halt. In her mind, she only repeats girlfriend. Her cheeks feel warm and blush starts to show through her white feathers.

"Girlfriend?" Eris squeaks out. Longtooth gives the princess a curious glance. "Girlfriend." Eris starting to giggle.

"Where? Where did you get an idea like that?" Eris continues to giggle, as Longtooth realizes the denial that Eris is clinging through.

Looking away in embarrassment, Longtooth mutters, "Um, Laval said something along those lines."

A lone princess screeches in anger over the sounds of the engines. "LAVAL!"

* * *

Eris smiled as she and Longtooth walked towards the quarry. They haven't seen any signs of war, or Rhinos with weapons. Eris could feel her spirit soar. ' _We made it._ ' The feeling soared as she came into view of the Rhino's on sentry duty. The genuine smiles they wore, made Eris happy. ' _That's a good sign, because of what I did to Cragger, if he was here, he would have gotten them mad against me, not the lions_.'

Her happy feelings plummeted as soon as the Rhinos viewed the Lion following her.

"Hey guys." Eris talks to the muscle laden warriors. While the Rhinos still smiled at her, but instantly frowned at the Lion and with a swift motion places their hammer's point at Longtooth.

"You not welcome here Lion." One of the sentry's spoke. Eris felt her heart drop even further. _'Not, now. Not when we were so close. Rogan! Rogan is the prince here. He can sort this mess out.'_

"But you are welcome to leave." The Rhino continued pointing his weapon to push Longtooth back.

"Okay boys. No need to be harsh. I'll back away." Longtooth still facing the armed Rhinos as he walks slowly backwards. The Rhinos didn't even relax now that Rogan was 10 meters away. They still had their hammers pointing at the respected Lion. Eris could only shake her head in dismay.

"Eris, a word for a moment." Turning her back to the sentries, Eris makes her way to Longtooth. With each step her mind races. The Rhinos attitude towards Longtooth, a respected temple guard and councilor didn't inspire confidence. " _What did Cragger say to them, to get them to act that way to Longtooth."_

"We're too late, Cragger must have already gotten to them." Longtooth, whispers to Eris. "It's all up to you now Eris. You need to get them to change their minds." Eris nodded. Determination strengthening her resolve she couldn't help making one last remark. "He is not my boyfriend you know?"

Longtooth blinked at that. "Eris, I wasn't talking about Rogan." Eris could suddenly feel her determination be replaced by a warm uncomfortable feeling, that seem to settle right on her cheeks. Scratching the back of her head, she giggles. "Right, what was I thinking."

Longtooth looked once more at the Rhinos frowning at them. Turning back to Eris he whispers, "Good job with your instincts though. If any Rhino would be willing to hear you out it would be him. Good luck." Eris could feel the heat in her cheeks intensify as she moved away for Longtooth. _'Great, now he thinks I have a crush on him.'_

Standing in front of the two muscle bound guards, Eris could only feel even more embarrassed. Knowing she needed an in, she sighed and assumed the position. Skewing in her shoulders, hands behind her wings and leaning her head forward, she starts to bat her eyes at them. The effects were obvious, as the two Rhino's smiles went from sincere too sappy.

Eris's mind soon flew south for an unknown amount of time as that hunk of a prince came barreling towards her. Seeing his muscles, welcoming posture, and his charming smile made Eris's wings droop, and her knees feeling weak.

Shoving his elbows into the two sentries Rogan smiled at her, with his cute, charming, hunky smile. "Eris I can't believe it's you, and you look so beautiful too." Eris couldn't explain it, but it as if she was about to collapse and float away at the same time. The way he was looking at her, she just wished that they could be alone, for just a few moments.

She could feel the giggles before they escaped her beak. The mere thought of Rogan always made her giggle in special way. "Oh Rogon. You're so sweet." She didn't know how, but her mind's worries were erased from her mind. Even a quick memory of Lagravis, and his tired state, melted before that perfectly horned prince in front of her.

"Can we come into your quarry."

Eris couldn't be sure if she wanted to be in there for diplomatic reasons or personal. _'He's so dreamy, okay, if anyone asks, it was for forging an alliance. Just keep telling yourself that girl.'_ Eris talked to herself.

"No you aren't welcome here, but I'm so glad you're here." The Rhino Prince replied with that goofy expression still on his face. Eris realized she should have been mad, but looking at him, made it hard to be mad. _'Why do I feel like I should be mad?_ '

"Oh that's okay, maybe we can hang out here for a while." She could be happy just staying here forever.

"That would be awesome, now leave." Rogan chides. Eris could only smile, his mouth said one thing, but everything else was just telling her to say. Eris could only giggle at the idea of her and Rogan alone for a while.

Rogan's mind seemed to follow the same track as he starts to chuckle. Eris didn't know how long she was there, maybe a few minutes maybe an hour, but just hearing that chuckle and seeing Rogan here, made her feel so happy.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupting the moment. It was like the crocs attacking the Lion Tribe the same day they got their chi. Looking to her right, she could see Longtooth looking at the two of them worryingly.

"You're not welcome here Lion." Rogan spoke harshly. It was as if she was splashed with cold water. The shift in tone and his aggressive stance towards Longtooth shook Eris out of her day dream. Remembering her mission, and how Rogan was treating one of the Rhino's biggest advocates in the Pride Counsel was smothering those warm feelings.

"Did Cragger tell you to say that?" Longtooth looked at Rogan sadly.

"Yes, but he also told me to keep it a secret. And one thing we Rhinos do well is keep a secret." Longtooth was looking more and more sad as Rogan spoke each word. Eris turned her head back to face that hunky…. Rogan. Breathing in she steeled herself. She had a mission to do, and she needs to get this sweet innocent Rhino to not hurt anyone. Thinking quickly Eris asked.

"What did he give you to keep this secret?" Maybe they could bribe the Rhinos or maybe get them to not want the gift from the Crocs.

"You don't see it. It's over there." Rogan replies looking to see a pile of rocks where several Rhinos are banging their heads against those rocks.

"A pile of rocks?" Eris could only stare. Of all reasons the Rhinos could fight against the Lion, this had to be the stupidest of reasons.

"It was so generous of him." Rogan swoons obvious of the irony of the situation.

"Rogan. You live in a quarry that is full of rocks. Don't you think that this gift isn't that meaningful?" Eris says trying to reason with the prince. ' _Please Rogan, I need you to see reason.'_ The image of Lions fighting Rogan was only growing more clearly in her mind.

"Yeah, but these rocks are free." Eris could hear the facepaw from Longtooth. She really wanted to join Longtooth in the facepaw. Of all the reasons and logic, this left her speechless.

"All rocks are free. Rogan, please listen. Cragger is just trying to trick you." Longtooth steps forward. After the second step Eris's instinct screeched to her. ' _Danger!_ ' Looking forward she saw all three of the Rhinos tense up and looking angrily at the respected Lion.

"He said you say that too." Eris braced herself at Rogan's reply. But nothing could have foretold what happened next. "Then, I'm supposed to do this." Eris's eyes widen as she sees Rogan take a hammer from one of the guards and swings it at Longtooth.

Eri's felt her heart stop. The war was going to start right there, with Rogan swinging the hammer.

Her heart restarted when she sees Longtooth jumping back from the dimwitted Rhino. Stumbling a bit Rogan lifts back up the hammer and swings again at the Lion. Longtooth keeps on stepping away from Rogan with every swing. Eris's mind starts to race as she realizes that Rogan is starting to get closer to his target.

"Rogan what are you doing?" Eris speaks. Rogan looks back her shaking his head. He did seem a bit remorseful at his actions. She had to stop this she had to make him understand. There may still be a chance.

"I'm so sorry Eris, I didn't mean to hurt Longtooth. I just made a secret promise to hurt any Lion that comes her." Rogan speaks as he chases Longtooth.

"Rogan, please stop this. I don't want to fight." The Lion tries to placate.

"I don't want to fight either. We can all still be friends right." Rogan says still swinging his hammer. Each swing starts to tinge Eris's vision red. How can this cute, simple, Rhino do this? Each swing seems to smash her heart.

"Rogon, I can't be your girlfriend you're going to act like this!" Eris snaps at Rogan. Much to her shock, instead of stopping, all he did was start to swoon at her and cheer.

"What, you're my girlfriend? for real? This is awesome. She likes me she really likes me." Rogan cheers. Eris felt her jaw drop as Rogan kept on swinging his hammer at Longtooth. ' _How can he be this dense?'_ Eris could feel her anger growing with each swing.

"Rogon stop! You need to stop swinging that big hammer around." Eris scolds. She could feel her feelings for Rogan twisting from caring to anger.

"Rogan stop!" It was as if Eris had swallowed a snake whole. She could feel a fight hot serpent coiling in her gut and it was ready to strike at the prince. When Rogan's hammer touched Longtooth's mane, that snake lunged.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Eris shouts. This caused the love struck Rhino to stop. While it made Eris marginally happy, it didn't stop the torrent of rage in her. Stopping away, she found Longtooth was quickly at her side. His panting barely registering in Eris's mind.

Of all the dumb, idiotic, crazy Rhinos out there, why do I like him? The stupidest, idiotic, thick headed, dim witting Rhino of them all. How does he not get this? How does he not realize they all got tricked? Cragger, I'm going to get you for this.

* * *

Flying in her jet, Eris felt better. The meetings with the Bears could have gone better. At least they agreed to help. Then they fell asleep on top of her. At least she could smile at Bladvic's last remark.

"Bear's Lions best friends forever."

While the Bear Prince may take naps, at least he understood how much Lagravis had pushed for equal chi distribution in Chima, regardless if the tribes used it or not. Getting them on their side was easy.

"At least they agreed to help, and I didn't have to charm anyone." Eris found herself grumbling.

"What was that Eris?" Eris felt her face heat up at Longtooth's remark. She can't believe he heard her. Stupid Lion hearing.

"Nothing." Eris replied. She looks at the cockpit wondering if her face is as red as it feels it is. _'I can't believe he heard me say that. He already has the wrong idea about us. Stupid Laval and his stupid mouth._ '

"I was wondering Eris, do you have a plan for when we get to the Ravens. They aren't the easiest tribe to get to do what you want them to do." Eris sighs. The tension in her body draining, causing her to realize the hard task ahead of her. Sure she outsmarted the Ravens twice, but the score was two to about a thousand in Raven's favor. Steeling herself she replies.

"I don't have one. We don't have time to develop one. I just have to hope I can out barter Cragger." Longtooth looks at her disbelievingly.

"Eris we don't anything to bargain." His reply only aggravating Eris.

"I know that, but we have to do something." Eris replies curtly as she flies close to the Raven City. Landing close to it, both she and Longtooth get out of the jet.

"Why are we landing out here and not in the city Eris?" Longtooth asks, "I understand we got here faster than if we use the land rovers, but why are we walking the rest of the way."

Memories race to Eris's mind of Laval losing his Speedor to Raven thief. She didn't want that to happen to her jet. "I don't want to risk some bird stealing my jet. I just want to be safe." Eris sighs, feeling her spirits drop, at the memory of Laval.

* * *

Entering the city wasn't a problem. All the Ravens were busy and rushing around. Though when Eris and Longtooth entered they all stopped and looked at them. Eris feared that they were about to get attacked, but a quick word that they wanted to make a deal with Razar, got the Raven to calm down. Within no time both Longtooth and Eris were in Razar's main office made of scrap metal.

Despite being able to talk to Razar, Eris felt her inner Eagle screech in warning. She was in an enclosed space, with Razar and six other Ravens. Razar claimed they were notarizers and witnesses, she couldn't shake the worry about the sheer number of them. She couldn't help but shake the looks they were giving them. It was the same look Razar gave her when he read to her that Eagles items were communal. That look was plastered on each Raven, and it was causing her to be on edge.

"My friends, what can I do for you today?" Razar spoke in his sickly sweet voice.

"Well Razar, I'm sure you remember what happened at the Lion City earlier." Longtooth was the one to answer the question. Eris's predatory eyes did a quick glance at the Lion, while he looked calm as was his voice, Eris could see his neck fur was standing on end.

' _Not good._ ' Eris thought, ' _if Longtooth can feel this too, then we are in great danger.'_

"I remember well my friends." Razar said, picking up a gold piece from a sack on his deck and starts to flip it into the air. "Quite a few nasty things were said."

Razar seem to pause, while flipping his gold. The silence that developed wasn't a welcoming one. Eris could see all the other ravens giving them a smug look. Her inner Eagle screeched louder at her to run. Eris took a calming breath and talked to the prince.

"That's good, if you recall correctly Cragger said some nasty things about the Lions."

"Yes he did." Razar answered.

"Afterward we were checking around, and we found out that Cragar has been gathering tribes to attack the Lions."  
"Has he now?" Razar asked. His face started to twist from confident to smug. Her inner Eagle's cry nearly had Eris fly towards the door, but still she kept herself in check.

"We wish to know, if Cragger has made any deals or offers to you and your tribe?" Longtooth spoke the question.

Eris knew the answer before that sickly honeycombed words left the Raven's break.

"Yes."

Her Eagle cried, and Eris listened to it, extending her wings to fly. Longtooth reaching behind towards his sword. Sadly, neither would make it in time.

Eris felt something slam into her back, causing her wings to lock, while hearing a grunt and then a thud from her side. Looking up, a group of three Ravens were on her back, effectively pinning down her wings, arms and legs. Looking up, she scowled at Razar. He was now standing and flipping his gold coin again. A victorious smirk plastered on his beak. How she wanted to rip that beak from his face.

"My friends, why did you try to flee when I simply answered your question?" Razar spoke with false Crocodile tears.

"Why are do you this Razar?!" Eris screeched. She didn't like her wings being pinned down. The feeling of claws all over her body, it just didn't feel right!

"It's simple really. Cragger came to me, and offered me a deal. First was a nice bounty of gold for my tribe." Eris looked around the room and realized several different bags all revealing the same golden coin that Razar was still playing with.

"Then came the second part of the deal, if we help the Crocodiles take over the Lion temple, and the Crocodiles take possession of the chi pool, we, the Ravens, will get one third of the total chi." Razar smirked.

' _This can't be happening. He has the Rhinos and the Ravens, and now Longtooth and I are trapped_.' Eris worried thoughts soon became angry as she looked at Razar. _'When I get out of here, that bird brain will never be able to fly again_.'

"Men, bind them in chains and then leave us." Razar smirked at the two captives. Eris then felt cold metal brushing around her wrists and legs. She could tell she couldn't move them very well. She also felt her halberd be taken from her back. What she felt next made her feel true terror.

Her wings were soon bound in a cold feeling as chains were placed on them. Her Eagle screamed warning her of death. A down bird is a dead bird. Eris knew not to try to use here wings though. She remembered the stories of Eagles trying to break these chains, the result was usually flightless Eagles.

Eris was shoved back to her legs as she and Longtooth were bound to the wall. Eris looked at the Ravens to see several of them looking at the gold as they started to leave the room. Soon Razar was the only one remaining.

"Razar you won't get away with this!" Longtooth roared at black bird. Razar kept his confident smirk on his face, as the last Raven went out the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Razar went back to his desk, and pulled out a piece of paper.

As Razar spread the paper on the table, Eris's Eagle eyes could make out the writing. It was a contract, the contract between the Ravens and the Crocs. Soon she heard muttering as Razar was rereading the contract. Her anger flared again. Another contract, another way to get people to do what Cragger wanted.

"Razar, you won't get away with this." Eris's vision started to tint red again, as Razar ignored her.

"You stupid chick of mud. You have gone too far this time. When I get out of here, I will separate your wings from your body." Eris continued to threated, throwing as many insults she knew at the prince.

"You may want to stop struggling so hard if you want to keep your wings." A harsh whisper from Razar hissed.

Razar did a scan of the room and very cautiously went back to the stacks of coins. A feeling of sadness crossed his beak.

"Eris, do you think I want to do any of this.?" That question cut through the haze of anger, and Eris truly noticed the tired look on Razar's face.

"My tribe is a business tribe Eris. We aren't warriors, sure war is profitable, and at times we work as mercenaries, but ultimately war is bad for business. War doesn't last forever and when it is over the market usually collapses."

Slamming his claws on the table Razar continued. "Cragger forced my hand into joining with him. He came with these sacks of gold. You know us Ravens, we see gold we must have it. I myself felt drawn to the gold when Cragger offered it. Cragger expected me to join him just because he offered gold. Eris I didn't join him because of the gold. I joined him for my tribe. If I refused his offer, there would have been chaos in the streets, several Ravens would have taken the gold and then have them attacked their own neighbors and friends. To maintain our unity, I had to accept the contract."

Eris felt her anger ebb and soon pity was in its place, which she tried to stamp out.

"You still should have refused. You are sending your people into battle, and lives will be lost. Do you want that blood on your claws?"

"Of course not." Razar yelled at her. "I'm a businessman not a murder."

Returning to the contract Razar once again looked over it, then back that his captives, a worried expression on his face.

"Eris, Longtooth. While the contract obligates me to capture you, as per Cragger's demands, I deliberately left out what would happen is you two were to escape or about helping said escape. I'm saying that is you were to escape we are under no obligation to go after you."

Longtooth's and Eris's faces twisted with surprise.

"But before I do anything, I want your words. Promise me on your tribe's honor that if the Lions beat the Crocs and their allies, we Ravens will still get out original share of chi."

"Razar, I can't promi…." Longtooth spoke.

"Swear to me this, or you will rot here for all of your lives."

Looking at Longtooth, Eris tries to reason, "Longtooth, he wants things to be kept the same. He isn't asking for any bigger share."

Longtooth looked at Eris in sadness. "I can't make promises on behalf of the king. He is a shadow of himself, since Laval was banished. I don't know if he even would give the croc chi, despite the possible consequences after to Chima itself. He could punish the crocs like that or any of their allies."

"We have to try. I have faith that Lagravis will still make the right choice." Eris spoke.

Nodding, both turned to Razar and spoke, "I swear, that if the Crocodiles are defeated, the Ravens will still have the same portion of chi given to them, as they always have."

"Good." Razar spoke, throwing the key to the ground. I am going to leave now, and tell everyone to go the north entrance. Make your way towards the south entrance, try to stay hidden."

Razar almost fully left before turning around to face the two still bound people, "For Chima." With that Razar left the room

* * *

Getting out of the city was easy. With everyone gone with Razar, Longtooth and Eris were able to make their way from building to building until they got to the southern entrance. Now in her Jet, the two made their way as fast as the possible to the Lion's City.

"Eris. You have been quiet since we escaped. What's troubling you?" Longtooth spoke.

"I never thought it would have come to this. Chima at war. The time where we need to be unified the most, we are all divided." Eris spoke

"True, I never could have predicted this either." Longtooth spoke with a sigh.

"Ever since that stupid fog of destiny happened everything fell apart." Eris spoke.

"First Laval gets exiled, then Cragger kidnapped Lagravis." Eris could feel her blood start to boil. Each tragedy though it stung, only fed her rage. "Then he tries to force the Wolves to fight, turned the Rhinos on their friends, and now bribes the Ravens to fight with him as well. Cragger, he has done all of this." Approaching the Lion's City Eris's blood turns from boiling hot to icy cold.

On the other side of the valley around the Lion's City, Eris saw dust clouds form. ' _No it can't be, they can't be ready to attack yet. None of our allies are here yet_.' They had to get to the city, they had to defend Chima.

A flash of red light, and soon Eris world was spinning. ' _We've been hit. I have to try to get us out of here_." Working frantically Eris tried to stabilize the Jet. She knew she didn't have much time.

* * *

Hey everyone. Storywriter here. I just want to apologize for the long wait on this story. I definatley underestimated the workload from school this year. I want to thank all my viewers. I do hope you like this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter out in a month, maybe two. I can't promise anything though. Look at what happened last time. I hope you like the twists I added this time. While I am working with the same plot, I'm trying to add my own twist as well. And if you are wondering if the wolves are going to fight, I guess you'll have to read the next chapter when I release it. Good luck everyone. Also if anyone wants to be a prereader for me in the future, I would like that. Also please review.

Storywriter out.


End file.
